Vlad Plasmius
Vlad Masters (también conocido como Vlad Plasmius) es el principal enemigo de Danny Phantom en toda la serie. Su principal objetivo es el de eliminar a su antiguo amigo Jack Fenton (por que lo culpa de arruinar su vida) y recuperar a Maddie para que sea su esposa. También quiso que Danny fuera su hijo cuando se entero que era mitad fantasma. Su primera aparición fue en el episodio Reuniones amargas. Historia Origen Lo único que se sabe acerca de su pasado es que asistió a la Universidad de Wisconsin-Madison. thumb|286px|Vlad Masters antes de sufrir el accidentejunto a su mejor amigo, Jack Fenton, y su interés romántico, Maddie. La amistad de Vlad con Jack terminó cuando un experimento con un prototipo de un Portal Fantasma que habían construido se sobrecargo y atacó a Vlad con la energía de ectoplasma (Jack había derramado accidentalmente soda de dieta en el filtrador en lugar de ecto-purificador). Posteriormente, Vlad se vio obligado a permanecer en el hospital desde hace años con un caso grave de "ecto-acné", que arruinó su vida social, su ánimo y sus posibilidades de proponer matrimonio a Maddie. Sin embargo, después se recuperó, para darse cuenta que había obtenido poderes fantasmas. Pasó los siguientes 20 años perfeccionando y aprovechando sus nuevos poderes, usándolos para su propio beneficio para llegar a ser rico y famoso. Poseía a ricos magnates de negocios para que cedan parte de sus empresas a él, tomaron parte en las operaciones de mercado de valores con información privilegiada y cometió muchos robos invisible para juntar su inmensa fortuna. En la actualidad es propietario de una empresa llamada "VladCo''"(que iba a comprar a los Laboratorios Axion más adelante) y ha aparecido en varias revistas (la revista "la riqueza" lo nombró "''El hombre del Año ''"en 1997, y al parecer se hizo cargo de cambiar el nombre de Microsoft para" MasterSoft ", etc.). Cuando Danny le dice que estaba totalmente loco, el responde "Un loco no habría sido capaz de hacer su primer millón con una serie de robos invisibles, un tonto nunca hubiera pensado en poseer a millonarios suficientes como para convertirse en uno de los hombre más rico del planeta". Misteriosa aparición A pesar de que Vlad hizo su primera aparición en el episodio "Reuniones amargas", revela a Danny que el había enviado a los Pulpos fantasmas en el primer episodio para poner a prueba Jack (y tal vez a Skulker también). También Vlad envía a tres de sus secuaces buitres fantasmas para asesinar a Jack Fenton, sólo para ser frustrado por Danny después de descubrir su plan, pero no el motivo.thumb|Vlad en la actualidad A pesar de su fracaso, Vlad invita a los Fenton a una reunión de la universidad en su castillo como mansión de Wisconsin. Sin embargo, en realidad era parte de un complot para humillar a Jack y recuperar a su mujer Maddie, la mujer de sus sueños, que lo dejara. Danny (al igual que su hermana Jazmine) son arrastrados a ir. Aunque le parecía caer bien, Danny tiene un extraño presentimiento sobre Vlad. Más tarde se enfrenta al fantasma llamado "Vlad Plasmius" cuando su sentido fantasma le advierte de su presencia esa noche y descubre que es fácilmente superado por los poderes superiores de Vlad. Después ser golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente durante la pelea, Danny Phantom entonces se transforma de nuevo a Danny Fenton delante de él, y Vlad se da cuenta de que él es el hijo de Jack. Durante el día de la reunión, envía a Danny al laboratorio a buscar un regalo, siendo una trampa para que Skulker lo atrapa con un neutralizador de fantasmas con el cual evita que Danny se transforme. Vlad luego le demuestra que el es el fantasma que lo había atacado y le propone unirsele, ademas de ofrecerse para entrenar sus poderes.Así, Vlad pone en marcha su siguiente fase del plan:poseer a Jack y hacer que Maddie lo deje.Lamentablemente Jack demostró poder liberarse de su control usando solo su fuerza de voluntad.Danny (quien había escapado con ayuda del Fantasma del Queso) usa la camioneta Fenton para detener a Vlad el tiempo suficiente para llegar a una tregua:Danny no diría nada sobre que Vlad es mitad fantasma, si este no dice nada sobre la mitad fantasma de Danny. Así llegan a una tregua,aunque Vlad le promete que volverá. Archienemigo Vlad vuelve a aparecer como el fantasma que provee (en secreto) a Valerie de sus armas y equipo cazafantasmas, pero ella no lo sospecha. Luego Vlad planea el traer a Danny y Maddie, invitándolos a una convención de ciencias madre/hijo en Florida. Maddie lleva a Danny a regañadientes, en un intento de unirse mas a su hijo, aunque fueron engañados para caer en paracaídas, aterrizando "casualmente" en la casa de montaña de Vlad. Allí, Vlad les pide que se queden, declarando el amor que todavía siente por Maddie. Ambos se niegan y se van, aunque Danny primero le dice que debería comprar un gato para no estar tan solo. Vlad le reprocha diciendo: "NUNCA... TENDRÉ...UN...GATO" (para la 3 temporada se compra uno y lo llama Maddie). Vlad los persigue, usando sus animales fantasmas mutados (los mismos animales que Vlad cazaba como deporte y que tiene en su sala). Mientras Maddie busca una salida del bosque, Danny decide ir a enfrentar a Vlad, pero este debilita a Danny temporalmente(con su invento Plasmius Maximus) y dejándolo a la merced de los animales fantasmas. Por suerte, Danny es salvado por su madre y reticentemente vuelven a la casa de Vlad, siendo este el unico modo de volver. Maddie finge seducir a Vlad para saber donde hay un teléfono. En un intento de conseguir mas tiempo para recuperar sus poderes, Danny le dice a Vlad que ahora el es su nuevo papa. Con Vlad distraído, el tiempo que Danny perdió sus poderes termino, recuperándolos. Así, logra colocar El Deflector de Espectros en la cintura de Vlad para debilitarlo y que sea una pelea mas igualada. Al final, Danny vence a Vlad convenciendo a los animales fantasmas para que lo ataquen (Danny les muestra los animales que Vlad había cazado y ahora eran cabezas disecadas en la pared). Su próximo plan es viajar a la Zona Fantasma en busca de la llave esqueleto, un objeto que permite "abrir cualquier puerta, viajar a cualquier reino y liberar a cualquier prisionero". Cuando Behemoth (el guardián de la llave) aparece, Vlad fácilmente lo vence, aunque es una victoria temporal, ya que behemonth lo vence lanzandolo de vuelta a través del portal por el que Vlad vino (sin la llave). Vlad se da cuenta que no cambio el ecto-filtrador por lo tanto su portal y toda su mansion explotan. Al haber perdido su portal, decide robar el de los Fenton. Para distraer a Danny el tiempo suficiente como para desmantelar el portal, Vlad ofrece públicamente 1 millón de dolares al que atrape a Danny Phantom. Muchos cazafantasmas se juntan para intentar atrapar a Danny (aunque este no se afecta, ya que la mayoría son inútiles). Sin embargo, cuando observa a los buitres fantasmas llevándose a Tucker y Sam decide detenerlos, solo para ser atacado por Vlad, quien le revela sus planes de humillar públicamente a Jack. Danny siente lastima por la ineptitud de su padre para atrapar fantasmas, así que se deja atrapar para aumentar la reputación de su padre. Sin embargo son llevados a una trampa de Vlad cuando intentan reclamar el millón de dolares. Trabajando juntos, Danny y Jack escapan y se dirigen al portal. Alli Vlad insulta a Jack, y este, en un arrebato de ira usa los guantes de fantasma para vencer a Vlad y lanzarlo a la Zona Fantasma. Para la buena suerte de Vlad, mientras flotaba herido en la Zona Fantasma logra conseguir la llave esqueleto. La llave seria luego usada por Vlad para abrir el sarcófago del rey fantasma Pariah Dark y robar sus tesoros: La Corona de Fuego y El Anillo de Furia. Tarde se dio cuenta Vlad que por algo Pariah Dark era considerado el rey fantasma, siendo este capaz de noquear y herir gravemente a Vlad de solo un rayo fantasma y mandándolo de vuelta a la tierra. Vlad decide aliarse con Danny temporalmente para pelear contra los ejércitos de Pariah Dark. En la batalla final de Danny (quien usa el Exo-Esqueleto que aumenta sus poderes pero consume su energía) y Pariah Dark, Vlad tuvo un rol importante, siendo el, quien encierra de vuelta Pariah Dark en su sarcófago. Después de que Danny se desmayara de cansancio, Vlad aprovecha su oportunidad para robar el Exo-Esqueleto y lleva a Danny de vuelta a su casa, diciendo que el lo salvo de los fantasmas (en un intento de volver con Maddie). El peor de los enemigos thumb|"Tal vez eso es lo que todos necesitan, una segunda oportunidad"En un futuro alternativo, Danny, ahora huérfano tras la muerte de sus padres y amigos, se muda con Vlad, siendo este ''"la única persona en el mundo que podría comprender su situación". A pesar del hecho que son rivales, Vlad decide olvidar eso y aceptar a Danny con los brazos abiertos para cumplir cualquier deseo suyo. Danny entonces le suplica a Vlad que le remueva su mitad fantasma, diciendo que los recuerdos de esta, eran demasiado dolorosos. En el proceso, la mitad fantasma de Danny se enoja y también libera a Vlad de su mitad fantasma y se fusiona con esta (lo que crearía a Danny Oscuro). Ahora la mitad Vlad/Danny consumida por la maldad, mata a su mitad humana, destruye la mansión de Vlad e inicia una destrucción de 10 años tanto en el planeta como en la Zona Fantasma. Vlad, milagrosamente escapo. Danny del presente (quien estaba atrapado en el futuro porque Danny Oscuro fusiono uno de los medallones del tiempo de Reloj en su cuerpo) llega a lo que queda de la mansión de Vlad (oculta en la zona fantasma). Alli esta Vlad, ahora en un estado de ancianidad avanzada. Según el, después de tanto tiempo sin sus poderes, le permitió darse cuenta de lo tonto que fue y de todos sus errores del pasado. Danny, en cierta manera, lo perdona diciendo"eso es lo que todos necesitamos, una segunda oportunidad". Vlad removió el medallon del tiempo que estaba dentro suyo, para que vuelva a su tiempo. De vuelta en su tiempo, Danny vence a su versión del futuro y cambia el destino de su familia y amigos. Desesperación El próximo gran plan de Vlad fue contratar a Skulker para robar diversos materiales para mejorar la potencia del Exo-Esqueleto (robado después de la pelea de Pariah Dark). Cuando la hermana de Danny, Jazz, llega con la intención de mudarse con él, porque su padre, "es un idiota", Vlad no pierde el tiempo en convencer a Jack y Maddie de que la dejaran quedarse. Sin embargo, no se da cuenta de que el verdadero motivo de Jazz es investigarlo, por su posible conexión con Skulker y los robos (Jazz sabe acerca de su forma de fantasma tras hackear los archivos secretos de Danny). Vlad empieza a sospechar cuando Jazz reconoce a Danny Phantom (luego de que este fuera capturado por Skulker) y le ordena a Jazz que pruebe su lealtad al ponerse el ecto-traje para destruir a su hermano, o ella seria destruida. Danny y Jazz, sin embargo, engañan a Vlad simulando una batalla en la que Jazz tenia la ventaja, escapando mientras Vlad bajaba la guardia al observar la pelea. En ultima instancia, Vlad decide atacarlos, solo para darse cuenta que ya han escapado y que el ecto-traje estaba en modo de autodestrucción (Vlad se acerco al traje en los últimos segundos explotandole en la cara). En un momento dado, Vlad se vuelve a enfermar con otro brote de ecto-acné (lo cual es fatal para humanos). Luego infecta a Sam y Tucker con la misma enfermedad, chantajeando a Danny para que lo ayude o sus amigos también morirán. Decidido a salvar a sus amigos, Danny convence a Reloj de que lo envíe al pasado para salvar a Vlad de ser golpeado por la explosión del Proto-portal, para garantizar un futuro sin Vlad Plasmius. Sin embargo, debido a la interferencia de Danny en el pasado, Jack accidentalmente se enredó en la explosión y Jack se infecta con el ecto-acné y finalmente, se convierte en un furioso y amargo "Jack Plasmius". En este "presente alternativo", Vlad (irónicamente sigue poseyendo su pelo blanco) está casado con Maddie, se ha convertido en el nuevo rey lechero de Wisconsin, y supuestamente, vive como un productor de leche. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una persona muy controladora, que le prohíbe a su esposa Maddie el continuar su investigación de fantasmas (aunque ella todavía lo hace en secreto). También le cuenta a Maddie que Jack la había culpado por el accidente y no quiere volver a verla de nuevo. Sin embargo, Danny le dice la verdad que no era cierto y que Jack todavía la ama. Ella se enfurece por la mentira de Vlad. Finalmente, cuando Vlad descubre el laboratorio subterráneo secreto de Maddie, y queda sorprendido al ver a Jack todavía vivo y todavía enamorado de Maddie. Consumido por los celos, Vlad le dispara con un arma de fantasma hacia el portal y aparentemente lo mata, lo que enfureció a Maddie que rápidamente lo tira en la Zona Fantasma. Danny regresa a la guarida de Reloj, quien lo devuelve a su tiempo y arregla las cosas (ala vez que también le muestra la escena del accidente a Danny para que pueda encontrar una cura).Ahora sabiendo la cura, Sam, Tucker y Vlad son curados del ecto-acne. Vlad toma medidas drásticas y desesperadas cuando trata crear un clon de Danny (obteniendo varias muestras de ADN de Danny en secreto de sus batallas, además de sus batallas con Valerie). Se las arregló para crear algunas versiones imperfectas (debido a la falta de una muestra decente del ADN de Danny), entre ellos Daniela Phantom, un clon más joven, y en femenino de Danny. Con el tiempo, Ella ayuda a capturar a Danny para su "padre". Sin embargo, Daniela traiciona a Vlad después de ver cuales eran las intenciones de este,(no le importaba en absoluto y la vio como nada más que una herramienta). Uniéndose con su "primo" Danny, atacan a Vlad, lo que causó que este choque con la maquina que creaba al clon "primario", destruyéndolo. Profundamente disgustado por la pérdida de su creación más estable, Vlad estuvo a segundos de matar a Daniela si no fuera por la intervención de Danny (quien ataco a Vlad con su Lamento Fantasmagórico) y la llegada oportuna de Sam y Tucker (quienes llegan en una nave chocando directamente con Vlad, lastimandolo seriamente). Política y nuevos planes Después de una serie de bromas entre Vlad y Danny, Vlad se postula para alcalde de Amity Park, ganando por poseer a los votantes y hacer que lo voten. Tras ser elegido, hace la vida imposible a Danny: prohibiendo la tecnología, creando uniformes escolares obligatorios y derribando la hamburguesa apestosa, para crear un nuevo restaurante, "McMasters", en donde los adolescentes están prohibidos. Danny se disculpa por sus bromas, pero Vlad se niega a retractarse, lo que lleva a Danny a tratar de anunciar al público que Masters y Plasmius son los mismos. Se produce un error cuando un doble de Plasmius aparece delante de Danny, del público, y de Vlad Masters (este había creado al doble que apareció). Si bien Danny lucha contra el doble, Vlad, tratando de quedar bien en público, intenta matar a su doble Plasmius hasta que Danny posee al doble y vuela a la limusina de Vlad al mismo tiempo que el alcalde dispara. Tras sacar los escombros, se ve a Danny Fenton herido(el doble de Vlad había desaparecido quedando solo Danny) y un público enojado acusa a Vlad por herir a un niño inocente. Como resultado, decide pagar los daños, y convierte todo de vuelta a la normalidad, aunque sus peleas con Danny están muy lejos de terminar. Vlad luego le roba a Danny y sus amigos, el"Infi-Mapa" (Danny lo obtuvo de Congelación). Este mapa fantasma lleva al usuario a cualquier parte de la Zona Fantasma que quiera ir al instante, y Vlad siente que puede utilizarlo para inciar su reino. Danny y sus amigos se involucran en una búsqueda a través de varios portales de que se abren en todo el mundo (El Triángulo de las Bermudas, etc) y a lo largo de varios periodos de tiempo para recuperar el mapa. Al final, Vlad termina en el reino de los congelados, en donde Congelación(el guardián original del mapa) junto con su pueblo, lo congelan. También se revela en este episodio que Vlad posee un gato llamado Maddie (Danny le había sugerido comprar un gato en un episodio anterior, por que estaba solo ). El gato cada vez se hace más gordo y más desagradable en el transcurso de la serie. Para fomentar su publicidad como alcalde, Vlad disfraza un barómetro que controla a Vortex(el fantasma del clima)como su "máquina de lluvia" para traer la lluvia y terminar la sequía en Amity Park. Posteriormente, el plan sale mal cuando Vortex se rebela y rompe el barómetro, que le permitió causar un alboroto climático en la Tierra y accidentalmente, pasarle sus propios poderes del clima a Danny(que son provocados por sus emociones). Vlad trata de mantener la calma y complace a Danny en todo momento para que siga siendo soleado, mientras Vortex es perseguido por Sam y Tucker para traerlo de vuelta a Amity Park, en donde es derrotado por Danny. Vlad culpa a Danny Phantom por causar el cambio climatico. Vlad hizo un cameos cuando los Fenton se mudaron al lado de su casa cuando se volvieron ricos.y como una de las víctimas que el fantasma Nocturno puso a dormir. Caída final Cuando regreso Daniela, Vlad contrata a Valerie mintiéndole diciendo que la chica quería destruirlo y destruir a Amity Park. Valerie va en busca de Daniela y la captura, después usándola como carnada para atrapar a Danny. Valerie entrega a Daniela a Vlad y este le revela su plan de "derretirla para usar los genes del mas fuerte de los clones y así crear a su hijo perfecto de nuevo". Sin embargo su plan no funciono, ya que Danny convence a Valerie de que Daniela morirá si no la liberan. Valerie acepto dandose cuenta de que Daniela estaba muriendo. Danny le inyecta el ecto-dejecto que creo su padre para destruir fantasmas (pero accidentalmente tuvo un resultado inverso) y así salvo la vida de Daniela. Mas tarde Valerie escucha a Vlad burlándose de Valerie diciendo como la controla y así enterándose de que es mitad fantasma. Para destruir a Danny Phantom de una vez por todas, Vlad contrató a un nuevo equipo cazafantasmas (Vid, Thrash, y Download, también conocido como el equipo "Masters Blasters ") para remplazar y humillar a Danny, en espera que este ponga fin a su cazeria de fantasma de una vez por todas (lo que hace). Cuando un asteroide es enviado hacia la Tierra por un satélite de Vlad (después de que este estallara accidentalmente), reveló su doble identidad al mundo y se comprometió a detener el asteroide(haciendolo intangible y que pase atraves de la tierra) a cambio de 500 mil millones de dolares y el control total sobre el mundo entero. Sin embargo, más tarde se descubre que el asteroide estaba compuesto de un elemento anti-fantasma llamado Ectoranium, haciendo que el (y cualquier fantasma) no pudiera tocarlo, y por lo tanto no podía hacerlo intangible. No puede salvar el planeta y regresar a casa (por el hecho de que iba a ser cazado por siempre, ahora que él había revelado su secreto, además de que Jack lo dejo en el espacio), se quedo en el espacio. Aunque lo más probable es que haya sobrevivido al asteroide que lo golpeó en el final, Vlad ha aceptado su destino (aislamiento y soledad) y acepta a la oscuridad de su "alma". Relaciones Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) Posiblmente, aquel a quien desea màs.Lla primera reunión de Vlad con Danny era nada especial, hasta que descubrió que el muchacho era un medio fantasma, igual que él. Con ese conocimiento, Vlad ha perseguido desde que Danny, tratando de convencerlo de que renunciara a su padre y convertirse en su hijo adoptivo / sucesor. Más adelante en la serie, él llega a ser tan desesperada y furiosa que intenta clonar a Danny, que no acaba de funcionar. Danny no tiene más que desprecio por Vlad principalmente porque reconoce como Vlad sin esperanza ilusa, cruel y una sordidez real. Sin embargo, a menudo se trata de usar Danny con el fin de conseguir otra fase de su plan (s) que se mueve y no es más que ser manipulador hacia él. Sin embargo, la otra cara de su personalidad muestra un vínculo paternal antagónica hacia el niño, dándole consejos e indicando que ellos dos eran mucho más parecidos de lo que Danny quiere admitir. En el momento de "Eye for an Eye", Vlad ahora ve a Danny como rival a tiempo completo en lugar del hijo que anhela la frustración hacia el muchacho. Daniela "Dani" Phantom Creado como una de las muchas Vlad fallidos intentos de clonar Danny, Danielle (Dani) fue el único de sus clones bendecido con una mente propia, la capacidad de pensar por sí misma, y una personalidad individual (a diferencia de los clones descerebrados otros , cuyos únicos pensamientos eran coherentes "obedecer padre"). Como resultado de ello, Vlad temporalmente Danielle trató como si fuera su hija real con el fin de mantener su confianza. Sin embargo, Danielle fantasma de la mitad era inestable, y ella empezaba a fundirse en ectoplásmica goo si ella se ejerce demasiado. Vlad la convenció de que si ella capturó Danny Phantom, podría usar su "mid-morph" ADN para ayudar a estabilizar a ella, y ella aceptó. En verdad, Vlad intención de destruir y deshacerse de ella una vez había tenido éxito en el perfeccionamiento de su último clon de Danny. Cuando Danielle descubrió la verdad sobre su "padre", ella se volvió hacia él y se fue. Cuando más tarde volvió en un estado mucho más débil, hizo Valerie buscarla para que él a su fusión con el fin de estudiar sus restos para ver cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, y así poder aprender cómo hacer una más perfecta clonar. Danny y Valerie terminar rescatarla. Lo más extraño es que a diferencia Danielle Danny es una chica y científicamente es imposible hacer un duplicado del sexo opuesto con una muestra de ADN femenino que sólo conduce a otro misterio. Madeline "Maddie" Fenton La mujer Vlad deseos, sino que ha declarado en repetidas ocasiones que él está enamorado de ella y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirla, sobre todo matando a Jack que sirve como un obstáculo. Obsesionado con ella (incluso para crear un programa de IA holográfica computarizado de ella, y una muñeca que fue encontrado durmiendo con en "Frightmare"), su yo alternativo propiedad y el control de ella como un objeto y no una persona. Maddie es indiferente a causa de su confesión Vlad que la amaba y sigue albergando sentimientos encontrados hacia él, incluso después de haber rescatado al parecer Danny en "Reign Storm". En el último episodio, se le considera deplorable cuando revela su verdadera naturaleza y chantajea a las naciones del mundo. En última instancia al hacer esto Vlad pierde incluso Maddie respeto. Jack Fenton Jack fue una vez el mejor amigo de Vlad en la universidad, pero su error accidental con el portal fantasma y el matrimonio a Maddie han dejado a Vlad amargado. Jack también ha causado gran humillación a Vlad y lesiones personales debido a todos sus desastres. Mientras que Jack es ajeno al odio de Vlad, Vlad se ha empeñado en tratar de humillar y matar a Jack cuando se presente la oportunidad, sólo para normalmente verse frustrado por Danny (aunque en una ocasión particularmente humillante que fue derrotado por Jack en su forma fantasma) . Finalmente, Vlad se revela como un fantasma ante el mundo y chantajea a todas las naciones para que le den dinero y el poder a cambio de salvar a la Tierra de un asteroide que se acerca, y Jack se siente abrumado por la noticia. A pesar de sus disculpas y deseos de sostener una amistad fuerte otra vez, Vlad niega sus suplica, friamente y se va volando. Sin embargo, cuando Vlad se da cuenta de que él es incapaz de detener el asteroide, Vlad pide a Jack que lo deje a bordo de la nave espacial en la que se encuentra, peticion que este le niega. Por lo tanto, Jack finalmente puso fin a su amistad con Vlad. Después de eso, Vlad mostró remordimiento por lo que ha causado y al parecer se dio cuenta de que perdió el único amigo verdadero que había tenido nunca. Es discutible si hubiera recibido una segunda oportunidad si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Jack lo hace en relación a ser amigos otra vez Valerie Gray Le dieron sus engranajes caza de fantasmas por Vlad y desde entonces ha utilizado a su máxima capacidad hasta que "Flirting with Disaster" (en el que la demanda fue destruido). Sin saberlo ella, traje de Valerie sirvió para espiar a Danny y sus poderes fantasmas que Vlad entonces usaría para crear el clon perfecto. Parece Valerie está impresionado y respetuoso con Vlad, obviamente sin saber de sus verdaderas intenciones. Con el tiempo se descubre que es mitad fantasma;. Enfadada por su engaño le promete darle caza. Se refirió al fantasma personaje de Valerie Hunter como un "crisol de Crack" en un programa de noticias en el último episodio, dando a entender que Valerie mayo ya han tomado medidas en su contra. Skulker y sus secuaces Uno de los fantasmas se emplea principalmente para hacer varias probabilidades y termina para él (robo, secuestro, etc) es Skulker, lo que lo hace de buena gana a cambio de (supuestamente) el dinero, o tal vez mejor equipo. Los fantasmas Vulture también frecuentes como Vlad hench-fantasmas, débil, pero por lo general fiable. Puede ser posible que hay otros fantasmas que trabajan para Vlad. Vlad aparentemente ha contratado el Caballero de miedo para que le sirvan y en un momento, obtuvo los servicios de un fantasma del tiempo de control de llamada Vortex brevemente. Danny Oscuro Vlad accidentalmente ayudó en el nacimiento de la encarnación del mal suplente de Danny, que finalmente lo llevó a vivir como un ermitaño solitario, impotente cuando Dark Danny le despojaron de sus poderes de fantasma y asimilado. Dark Danny finalmente busca portal fantasma de Vlad con el fin de destruirlo y, presumiblemente, él también. En el juego Dark Danny llega a Vlad en el presente para asegurar que el accidente ocurre cuando es derrotado. Poderes y Habilidades Poderes Vlad tiene todos los poderes de Danny, aunque los suyos están mas desarrollados. Puede hacer técnicas que Danny aun tiene que aprender(como la duplicación) y por todas las técnicas que Danny tiene, Vlad puede hacerlas mejor. Debido a tener 20 años de practica, pudo desarrollar distintas técnicas y evitar cualquier debilidad que pudiera tener, aunque Danny lentamente lo esta alcanzando. Para ventaja de Danny, Vlad no tiene el Lamento Fantasmagórico y tampoco tiene sentido fantasma(y por consecuencia, tampoco poderes de hielo) dándole a Danny una ventaja sobre el. A medida que pasa la serie, Vlad aumenta en poder(pudiendo crear mas clones de si mismo o hacer un ecto-tornado). Esto se debe a que nunca había tenido un enemigo decente para pelear, hasta que Danny apareció. Sus poderes conocidos hasta ahora son: 'Transformación: Vlad puede transformarse en fantasma o viceversa a voluntad. Sus anillos de transformación son negros con blanco o azul en contraste con los de Danny que son blancos. La forma fantasma de Vlad tiene apariencia de vampiro a diferencia de Danny, que su transformación es su imagen negativa.Se puede se a que Vlad está inspirado en Vladimir Dracula de Rumanía era un considerado un "vampiro" por su sed de sangre. Así, los productores de la serie decidieron cruzar los nombres y darle la apariencia fantasma vampiro a Vlad. *'Intangibilidad e Invisibilidad: '''Puede atravesar objetos sólidos y no puede ser visto a los ojos humanos o por maquinas. Uso estos poderes antes de la serie para hacer robos y así amasar su riqueza. *'Vuelo: Puede volar y flotar a velocidades mayores que las de Danny. Vlad nunca usa esta técnica en la pelea como ventaja. También puede volar en forma humana. *'Fuerza Superhumana: '''Vlad es fácilmente mas fuerte que Danny. Se estima que su fuerza esta entre 40 y 50 toneladas. Incluso tras separarse en cientos duplicados, tenia la fuerza suficiente para golpear a Danny tan fuerte que atravesó una pared de ladrillos. *'Agilidad y Reflejos Superhumanos: 'Poderes normales de fantasma. Vlad desarrollo estas técnicas durante 20 años. Es mucho mas ágil que Danny. *'Durabilidad Superhumana: 'Como fantasma, el cuerpo de Vlad casi no produce toxinas de fatiga y puede ejercerse físicamente más tiempo que Danny, por horas o tal vez por días. *'Resistencia Superhumana: 'Su cuerpo fantasma tiene tejidos y huesos más resistentes que los de un humano normal, siendo capaz de resistir más daño que Danny. Aun estando en su forma humana y debilitado por multiplicarse cientos de veces es capaz de levantarse luego de ser golpeado y haber atravesado tubos de metal sin daños visibles. *'Factor de curación: '''Vlad puede recuperarse de las heridas al igual que Danny. Cuando Pariah Dark noqueo sin esfuerzo a Vlad y Danny, ambos sanaron en un corto periodo de tiempo. *Aumento de Poder: Vlad puede usar su aura para hacerse mas fuerte y destruir ataduras si esta atrapado. A diferencia de Danny, su aura es verde. *Posesión: Vlad puede controlar a otras persona u objetos inanimados. Uso esta técnica para conseguir tratos millonarios o ganar las elecciones para alcalde. *Rayos Fantasmas: Vlad puede disparar rayos de color rosa, mas fuertes que los verdes de Danny, aunque también ha disparado rayos azules en su momento más débil y violetas en La Tormenta del Reino, siendo estos sus rayos más poderosos. También puede lanzar rayos fantasmas de sus ojos en estado humano y fantasma. Vlad puede realizar otras variantes de este ataque como: **'''Discos Explosivos de Energía: Vlad puede lanzar discos de ectoplasma explosivos. **'Golpe de Energía: '''Vlad puede concentrar la energía de un rayo fantasma en su puño para dar un golpe mas devastador. Sus golpes de energía son tan poderosos que fácilmente puede romper concreto solido. *'Escudo Fantasma: Vlad puede crear escudos de color rosa(aunque también los ha hecho verdes). Sus escudos pueden tener forma de pared o domo. **'Escudo Reflector: '''Vlad puede formar un escudo reflector que regresa los ataques del enemigo. **'Campo de fuerza: Vlad es capaz de crear escudos fantasmas en forma de domos que le protegen de explosiones. *'Duplicación: '''Vlad puede multiplicarse en 4, sin ningún esfuerzo. Esta técnica es muy usada para obtener ventaja en las peleas. A podido crear 100 duplicados para poseer a los votantes y que voten por el. Crear demasiados duplicados lo debilita(al punto en el que Danny lo podía vencer sin esforzarse). También puede crear duplicados invisibles o destranformarse después de haber creado un duplicado(esto lo usa para evitar ser culpado por los crímenes). *'Absorción y Redirección de ecto-energía: Vlad puede absorber ataques y usarlos a su provecho. Es uno de los poderes mas raros para los fantasmas o mitad fantasmas. Es el único mitad fantasma que puede hacer esta técnica(ademas de ser el único en toda la serie). *Construcciones de energía: Vlad puede usar su energía ectoplásmica para crear objetos tangibles, desde escudos a raquetas, jaulas, sogas con fuerza suficiente para detener a Behemont, una espada con un gran poder destructivo y burbujas para atrapar a las personas. *Teletransportación: Puede desaparecer y reaparecer en cualquier lugar, al transformarse en una nube de niebla. *Descarga Fantasmagórica: Vlad usa este ataque eléctrico para debilitar a Danny y que este se des-transforme. *'Tornado Fantasma: '''Vlad puede girar sobre si mismo, formando un tornado que crea una gran corriente de aire que le permite evitar ataques dirigidos a el. *'Resistencia al vació: 'En el episodio final podemos ver a Plasmius en el espacio sin tener la necesidad de usar un traje de astronauta salvo por un casco para poder respirar. *'Auto sustento: aunque al final de la serie lo vemos en el espacio con un casco (sin traje de astronauta) al final del capítulo podemos verlo sentado en un meteorito sin casco, indicando que no necesita respirar y/o que tiene auto-sustento. Goingghostvlad-1-.gif|Transformación Vlad invisible.jpg|Intangibilidad Vlad intangible.jpg|Invisible Vlad aural empowering.jpg|Vlad empoderamiento aural Vlad's pink ghost ray.jpg|Rayo fantasma Rosado Vlad's purple ghost ray.jpg|Rayo fantasma morado Vlad blue ghost ray.jpg|Rayo fantasma azul (Rayo fantasma más debil) Vlad energy punch.jpg|Golpe de energía Vlad energy strike.jpg|Golpe de energía Vlad ecto-disc.jpg|Disco de ecto-energía Vlad ghost ray eyes.jpg|Vlad usando su rayo fantasma en su forma humana Vlad ghost ray finger.jpg|Vlad usando su rayo fantasma en su forma humana Vlad's shield 2.jpg|Escudo Fantasma Verde Vlad's shield pink.jpg|Escudo Fantasma Rosado Vlad's shield.jpg|Escudo reflectante Vlad force field.jpg|Campo de fuerza 3 copias de Vlad y el original.jpg|Duplicación Vlad duplicates.jpg|cientos de duplicados Ecto-Energy Absorption.jpg|Absorción de ecto-energía Ecto-Energy Absorption 2.jpg|Absorción de ecto-energía 2 Ecto-Energy Absorption 3.jpg|Absorción y redirección de ecto-energía Vlad's ectoplasmic racket.jpg|Construcción de ecto-energía (Raqueta) Vlad's ectoplasmic rope.jpg|Construcción de ecto-energía (Cuerda) Vlad ecto-energy cage.jpg|Construcción de ecto-energía (Jaula) Vlad ecto-sword.jpg|Construcción de ecto-energía (Katana) Vlad ecto-bubble.jpg|Construcción de ecto-energía (Burbuja) Vlad teleportation.jpg|Teleportación 1 Vlad teleportation 2.jpg|Teleportación 2 Vlad teleportation 3.jpg|Teleportación 3 Vlad ecto-stinger.jpg|Descarga Fantasmagórica Vlad ecto-tornado.jpg|Tornado Fantasma Vlad in the outer space.png|Vlad en el espacio (resistencia al vació y auto-sutento) shades of gray vlad teleportation (1).jpg shades of gray vlad teleportation (2).jpg shades of gray vlad teleportation (3).jpg shades of gray vlad teleportation (4).jpg shades of gray vlad teleportation (5).jpg shades of gray vlad teleportation (6).jpg shades of gray vlad teleportation (7).jpg Habilidades *'Intelecto a nivel de Genio: '''Vlad posee un conocimiento sobre fantasmas mayor al de los Fentons y a diseñados cientos de aparatos anti-fantasmas de alta tecnologia e incluso mejorar los inventos de los Fentons. *'Riqueza': Vlad se a convertido en el hombre más rico del planeta al poseer a cientos de millonarios. *'Combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo': Aunque no tiene ningun entrenamiento en combate que se haya mencionado, el es un excelente combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. *'Gran Empresario': Vlad es uno de los empresarios más astutos del mundo, un rasgo que le ha ganado una inmensa fortuna. Vlad no esta sobre el uso de tácticas despiadadas, prácticas contrarias a la ética y las operaciones ilegales para mantener el éxito de su imperio empresarial como posesionar a hombres de negocios para conseguir su dinero. frame|Danny vs Vlad *'Esgrima''': En Reinos infinitos, tambien demostro tener cierta maestria con la espada al pelear contra Danny. Videojuegos Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy Aparece en su forma anciana removiendo el medallon del tiempo dentro de Danny, si pasas el juego dos veces, obtendras un segundo final como recompenza, y Vlad se convierte en el ultimo jefe del juego. Vlad Masters en The Ultimate Enemy.png Vlad_Plasmius_escudo_fantasma_en_The_Ultimate_Enemy.png Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle Al igual que en The Ultimate Enemy, Vlad aparece en un segundo final despues de pasar el juego por segunda vez, tambien es el ultimo jefe. Nicktoons Unite! Se une al Sindicato del Mal (Evil Syndicate) junto con otros villanos de Nickelodeon (Profesor Calamitoso, Plankton y Crocker) es el jefe en Amity Park. Plasmius_en_el_trailer_de_Nicktoons_Unite.png Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Es el remplazo de "Cujo" el perro fantasma en la vercion DS del juego, esta siendo controlado por la sustancia viscosa de Globulous, aparece como jefe en Amity Park. Danny_y_Plankton_vs_Plasmius_controlado_en_Globs_of_Doom_DS.png Plasmius_derrotado_Globs_of_Doom_DS.png Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing Aparece como Kart desbloqueable en este juego. Plasmius_Kart.png Vlad Plasmius Kart2.png Galería ''Ver pagina principal: Galería de Vlad Plasmius '' en:Vlad Plasmius Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Hibridos Humano/Fantasma Categoría:Personajes Masculinos